This Phase II study is a multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled, escalating multiple dose study intended to determine the safety and tolerance of interleukin-10 (SCH 52000), administered subcutaneously, once daily for 28 consecutive days, to patients with mildly to moderatley active idiopathic inflammatory bowel disease (Crohn's disease or ulcerative colitis).